


The Greatest Lies Are Told With Love

by seriousoncer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Neck Kissing, One Shot, as well as ambrose, sabrina is teasing zelda, zelda does not appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer
Summary: “I might have led Hilda to believe we’re together,” Zelda rushed out, mumbling ever so slightly for what might have been, the first time in her life.“Pardon?”Hesitantly, Zelda repeated, “I told Hilda we’re seeing each other.”Complete silence.“Romantically,” Zelda hastily added.Or, the fake dating AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	The Greatest Lies Are Told With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is an AU, so whatever happened past Marie's introduction isn't included. Marie is not Baron Samedi in this work. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading!
> 
> My eternal thanks to @1TheArtOfLosing1 for being the absolute best!!

Zelda scurried to answer the door when Marie rang the bell. In her haste, she clumsily tripped on the carpet, making her reach out a hand to steady herself on a nearby dresser. Beside her, Zelda heard her nephew snort while sitting cross-legged on the ottoman in the parlor.

Ambrose wore a shit-eating grin that Zelda profoundly wanted to smack clean off his face.

“If I didn’t know any better, Auntie Zee, I’d say you’re _nervous_.”

Taking a deep breath, Zelda regained her balance before glaring at him over her shoulder, as she tightly grasped the doorknob. “Good thing you don’t know any better, then.”

She hastily pulled the door open, revealing a beautifully dressed Marie who was smiling warmly at the sight of Zelda. When she gazed down, Zelda noticed a bouquet of flowers clutched in her hand.

“Bonsoir, _ma ch_ —”

Eyes instantly widening, Zelda shoved against Marie’s chest, making the voodoo priestess stumble backward on the porch. Zelda’s hand reached behind her to close the door, ignoring the way Ambrose’s head leaned forward to better see what was going on.

Once Marie had recovered and the door was shut, her gawking mouth closed shut, which had fallen open in unabashed surprise. “What was that for, Zelda?”

Much to Zelda’s relief, she didn’t sound angry - just confused. Though, she was staring sadly at the flowers that had fallen to the ground.

“I need to tell you something,” Zelda said stressfully, as she put a clammy hand against her forehead, “ _before_ you go inside.”

Marie frowned at the way Zelda was nervously biting her bottom lip.

“ _Oui_?”

“I might have done something… rather rash.” Zelda inhaled sharply at the warm hand that suddenly comfortingly rested on her upper arm. She inwardly cringed at the concerned expression on Marie’s face.

“Are you alright, _ma belle_?”

At this moment, if there were to be a sinkhole nearby, Zelda would have happily flung herself right into it, never to resurface again - but alas, there was not.

“Zelda?”

Here goes nothing.

_Oh Satan, help her_.

“I _might_ have led Hilda to believe we’re together,” Zelda rushed out, mumbling ever so slightly for what might have been, the first time in her life.

“ _Pardon_?” Marie was regarding her curiously, eyes warm and kind. Though, Zelda could see some amusement teetering beneath the surface.

Hesitantly, Zelda repeated, “I told Hilda we’re seeing each other.”

Complete silence.

“ _Romantically_ ,” Zelda hastily added and looked at Marie awkwardly while scuffing her feet against the deck.

Then, Marie threw her head back in laughter and clasped her hands together in utter delight. Something twisted in Zelda’s stomach at the sound, but she ignored it.

Zelda’s entire body froze, her mouth in the shape of a perfect ‘O’. “You’re not angry with me?”

Marie balked at that. “ _Angry_?” Laughter was still thick in her throat. “How could I ever be angry with you, _ma chérie_?”

“Well,” Zelda scoffed incredulously. “I lied about you to Hilda. A lie which she has, no doubt, shared with my family, and possibly the entire cov—”

“ _Zelda_ ,” Marie quickly cut her off by gently grasping Zelda’s hands. “It’s alright.”

It _wasn’t_ alright, though – Hilda had pressured her about bringing someone home for Winter Solstice while Zelda had been suffering through a migraine. Finally, she couldn’t take any more pestering, so she had simply blurted out that she _was_ , in fact _,_ dating someone.

And apparently, that someone was already invited to dinner.

Marie was the first person that had come to mind when she was racking her brain for suitable fake-dating options. The thought of asking Faustus made her skin crawl and acid boil up in her throat.

_Hard pass_.

She swallowed roughly as she realized Marie was still holding her hands, a thumb tenderly caressing the inside of Zelda’s wrist.

“I’m serious, Zelda,” Marie gently muttered, her voice impossibly soft. “If it wasn’t okay, I would tell you. But it _is_ okay. So now, I am your lover, _d’accord_?”

“I…” Zelda started as she felt her cheeks turn crimson, and timidly glanced up at Marie through heavy eyelashes. “Thank you.”

Marie opened her mouth, just about to say something when the front door suddenly swung open.

“Aunt Zee, are you—” Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene in front of her.

Marie was still holding Zelda’s hands, standing a little too close to be considered purely platonic. And the telltale blush splashed across her aunt’s face told her everything she needed to know.

Sabrina smirked mischievously as she leaned against the doorframe. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, of course not.” Zelda’s grip on Marie’s arm became significantly tighter.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence under some type of unhealthy power display, with none of them moving an inch, Marie eventually cleared her throat. “Shall we go inside, darling?”

Sabrina pressed her lips together, trying her best not to chuckle at her aunt’s pure discomfort, and how she was absolutely oblivious to what was happening around her. “I think she’s talking to _you_ , auntie.”

Zelda’s head snapped toward her meddlesome niece. “I did not raise you to be cheeky, Sabrina.”

“No,” Sabrina frowned and rolled her eyes. “But you _did_ raise me to be passive-aggressive.”

“ _Sabrina_ ,” Zelda scolded, eyes wide in disbelief. This situation was already too much for her tired mind, and it was making Zelda’s temples throb. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Marie and tried to soothe her developing headache with her fingertips.

“How about,” Marie carefully began and kept her eyes on both women, obviously trying to keep the conversation peaceful. “We go inside and have some of Hilda’s delicious food?”

Blood was rushing through Zelda’s head like the most nauseating waterslide.

“ _Fine_.”

With that, Zelda walked away and jerked the front door open without another word. Sabrina and Marie watched her go, her auburn curls bouncing with every step and shone in the dim lighting.

Marie waited another second before joining her ‘girlfriend’, wondering what the Hell she had gotten herself tangled up in.

* * *

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Ambrose asked casually, before lifting a spoonful of Hilda’s famous vanilla pudding to his lips.

It was a valid question.

One that Zelda should have seen coming.

The entire table had gone quiet, all of the attention suddenly directed toward the happy couple. Zelda felt the strange urge to burst out laughing at the ridiculous predicament she had created for herself.

“A few months,” Marie supplied, and Zelda nearly choked when she felt an arm being draped around her shoulders. “Isn’t that right, _ma chérie_?”

It was becoming increasingly harder not to bury her nose in Marie’s neck – especially when she was _so_ close and smelled _so_ good. 

Zelda put on a fake smile and cleared her throat. “That’s right.”

When she lifted her eyes, Zelda’s gaze met Hilda’s suspicious one. Apparently, Marie was a great actress and was able to fool both Sabrina and Ambrose. But Hilda could read Zelda like an open book, which was not very beneficial at the moment.

Come to think of it, she couldn’t come up with a single situation in which Zelda would ever consider it to be beneficial.

Hilda smiled as she poured more wine for Marie, who muttered a grateful ‘thank you’. “How did you get together, then?”

Zelda felt like her throat was closing up. “That’s hardly any of your business, Hildegarde.”

Her entire body seized, and panic flooded through her veins as Marie gently placed her hand on her thigh underneath the table, out of anyone’s sight. Zelda’s reaction caused Hilda to warily eye them both a moment before opening her mouth once again.

“I was just wondering. You haven’t really told us… _well_ , anything about Marie,” Hilda said pointedly, making Zelda lower her head.

Well, that came back quick enough to bite her in the ass.

Zelda glanced to her left to find Marie looking totally calm. When she turned back to her family, all of their eyes were intensely planted on either Marie or herself.

“I will say,” Marie said, making everybody look at her, including Zelda. “I am very happy with Zelda. She makes every day a joy, and her smile is the greatest gift I will ever receive.”

“Auntie Zee _smiles_?” Sabrina muttered under her breath, causing Hilda _tsk_ and jab her with an elbow. The teenager rolled her eyes before crossing her arms petulantly and sinking further down in her chair.

“That was beautifully said, Marie,” Hilda praised with an awestruck look on her face. Terror was starting to rise in Zelda’s chest like a boiling pot of water. Without really thinking, Zelda quickly stood up from her chair, causing Marie’s hand to slide down her thigh.

“I need a drink.”

With that, Zelda was gone.

Marie stayed where she was, frozen in place by the three remaining parts of the Spellman clan staring expectedly at her.

Then, from the parlor, she heard Zelda yell, “Marie, _darling_ , are you joining me?”

At once, the voodoo priestess leaped up, not really in the mood to be gawked at. “Thank you so much for the delicious food, Hilda.”

The blonde smiled instantly, though looking a little confused still. “Of course, Marie.”

* * *

Astonishingly enough, Zelda had managed to wait until she reached the den before crumpling to a heap on the nearest couch.

“ _So_ ,” Marie said as she waltzed into the room a few seconds later, and over to the liquor cabinet. She skillfully pulled out two glasses and Zelda’s favorite decanter. “That could have gone worse.”

Obviously, Marie didn’t notice that Zelda was having a nervous breakdown a few feet away.

“ _How_?” She whined, though her voice was muffled by the pillow shoved against her face.

Marie chuckled as she poured the amber liquid into the glass. “They believed our lie _, chérie._ What more can you ask?”

Then, Marie was suddenly seated right next to her. Her jaw nearly fell to the floor as Marie’s fingers closed around Zelda’s ankles and lifted her feet onto her lap. She would be impressed by how nonchalant Marie managed to look as she took a small sip of her drink, but she was currently too busy trying to regulate her breathing.

_Wasn’t breathing supposed to happen automatically?_

Zelda pushed the pillow out of her face a little. “Did you have one for me too?”

Right away, Marie leaned forward, careful not to crush Zelda’s feet in the process, and procured another glass. “Here you are, darling.”

Zelda happily accepted and moved into a half-sitting position - her feet still comfortably resting on Marie. “Thank you.”

“ _De rien_.”

They enjoyed their drinks in comfortable silence, only the muddled sounds coming from the kitchen filling the emptiness.

Zelda nearly swallowed her tongue with her drink as she felt Marie’s fingers beginning to move against her stocking-clad ankle. The touch was innocent enough, but then Marie lifted her hand sightly, causing her nails to scrape along the curve of Zelda’s foot - and _that_ had to have been intentional.

Zelda swore she could feel a crack in her jaw as she gritted her teeth together.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

Marie just hummed before nipping at her drink once more, her nails never ceasing their ministrations. “About what, _chérie?”_

Zelda traced the rim of the glass with her finger, ignoring the heat burning in her lower stomach. “Aren’t you afraid they’re going to find out?”

“Why would I be?” Marie retorted with the flattest stare. “I have the love of my life sitting right next to me.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, making Marie grin at her. “I’m serious, Marie. What if they find out?”

“So what? They will not be mean about it. They’re your _family_.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Zelda whispered tensely as she put her, now, empty drink back down on the table. “Of course, they’re going to be mean about it. Especially Sabrina, the teenage demon.”

“Zelda, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Marie chuckled and placed a comforting hand on her calf. “We’ll manage. I’m a very good actor.”

“ _I’m_ decidedly not. Hilda will see right through me.”

A cold hand tenderly stroked across her forehead, causing Zelda’s breath to stagger in her chest. “You’re sweating, _ma belle_.”

Zelda drew back in obvious offense. “I’m _not_ sweating.”

“I should hope not,” Hilda supplied as she abruptly appeared in the den, carrying a large spread with various sorts of snacks. Her presence was sudden and unexpecting, causing Zelda to clutch at her chest and yelp in fright.

Marie was the only one who noticed her reaction and reached out to gently pat her knee with a smirk on her face. “You okay?”

Zelda swallowed harshly, trying her best to stop her heart from leaping out of her chest. “I think I might have died for a second.” With a snort of amusement, Marie put her glass down on the table as well.

Her little sister was totally oblivious to Zelda’s near-death experience and carried on. “I brought snacks,” Hilda cheerily stated, putting the tray down.

Zelda leaned forward to look at it. “What the Heaven is that?”

“It’s candy,” Hilda said, somewhat offended, her voice small while shrugging. “I thought we could enjoy some while listening to Sabrina read.”

“We will all _enjoy_ diabetes if you keep this up.”

“Be nice, Zelda,” Marie gently scolded. Both sisters snapped their heads toward the voodoo priestess in astonishment, mouths agape.

Then, Hilda grinned as she took a seat in the armchair adjacent to the couch. “ _Oh_ , I like you.”

“I _don’t_ ,” Zelda grumbled as she crossed her arms petulantly, much like Sabrina would whenever she was disciplined. Marie just chuckled at her, making her even more grumpy, but then-

Her lips are pressed against Zelda’s cheek, almost at the corner of her mouth, and Zelda couldn’t really concentrate on anything profound when Marie’s breath ghosted across her stupid, dumbstruck face.

It took a great deal of effort not to pout when Marie pulled away and sat back down. Her sister was grinning knowingly at her, biting her lip in badly concealed delight.

Oh, how Zelda longed to punch her.

Sabrina and Ambrose entered the room, drinks and book in hand. “Are you guys ready for _A Christmas Carol_?”

“ _Oui_ ,” Marie giddily answered, scooching closer to Zelda and draped an arm around her. Due to their newfound proximity, Zelda’s _thighs_ were now resting in Marie’s lap.

Zelda took a deep breath, attempting to control the blush that was surely spreading across her cheek, and forced herself to reply. “Go ahead, Sabrina.”

Beside her, Marie was grinning like a Cheshire cat. And a flustered Zelda valiantly tried to focus on anything but the sensation of having Marie so close. Though it was futile. Zelda was frozen to the spot, too afraid to move – her dignity haphazardly tossed away somewhere deep within the pillows next to her.

Sabrina cleared her throat. “ _Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about_ —”

Normally, their annual reading of _A Christmas Carol_ brought Zelda a peace unlike anything else, but _now_ she felt like she might die.

Death by emotional stress seemed like an honorable way to go, though.

* * *

By the time Sabrina was finished reading and their stomachs were full beyond belief, the family had fallen asleep.

Except for Marie and Zelda.

Somewhere during the evening, Zelda’s head had fallen against Marie’s shoulder. She convinced herself that it was only for the sake of making her family believing their little charade.

But deep down, she knew better.

“ _Are you awake_?” Marie gently whispered. Zelda considered lying – the position she currently found herself in was making her too comfortable to be willing to give it up anytime soon. Though, she figured she had told enough lies for one day.

Zelda settled for merely nodded against her shoulder.

“I never imagined you as a cuddler.”

Zelda nearly slipped sideways and wrinkled her forehead. “I am most certainly n—”

But Marie just released a breathy laugh. Zelda’s heart skipped a beat as she realized it sounded different when they were this close. 

Marie turned a little in their embrace and slid down. Zelda inhaled sharply at the sudden closeness.

They’re almost nose-to-nose.

The small smile on her face promptly died, as Marie let her fingers gently rest on Zelda’s cheek.

They spent what felt like an eternity just staring at each other, keeping eye contact, and Zelda feels this overwhelming urge to kiss her overcome her every sense. It spread through her body like hellfire, burning its way up her spine and coiling low in her stomach.

She was pulled out of her spiraling thoughts when Marie’s thumb brushed against the outer corner of Zelda’s mouth. She couldn’t help but let her lips part slightly at the touch. 

Feeling her body twitch to be _closer_ , Zelda slid further toward Marie, causing their noses to clumsily bump into each other.

Marie snickered lightly, before beginning to lean forward. Zelda caught herself meeting her halfway, not really able to hold back.

Their lips met, and Marie kissed her slowly. Zelda let out a small gasp of surprise before letting herself sink into it, her hand shooting out to grasp at Marie’s dress. Delicately, Marie’s fingers tucked a strand of hair behind Zelda’s ear, and Zelda all but melted at the sweet gesture.

Marie withdrew, a cheeky smirk on her face. “ _Désoléé_. I just had to.”

Zelda just stared back at her with a mixture of astonishment, affection and lust. “You won’t get any objections from me.”

She wasn’t at all expecting the rush of warmth that spread through her chest as Marie tenderly stroked her finger underneath her eye. Or the way her brown eyes never wavered from her own.

She didn’t even think twice before curling her hand over Marie’s neck and drawing her in for another kiss.

Marie’s breath hitched high in her throat and against Zelda’s mouth. After a few seconds of momentary shock, Marie’s hand rested on Zelda’s hip, pulling her closer and immediately parting her lips.

Zelda could feel her heart doing somersaults.

A barely audible moan writhed its way out of Zelda’s lungs when Marie pulled away. She grinned proudly at the way Zelda swayed slightly forward to follow, her eyes darting wildly between Marie’s eyes and lips.

“Well, that was disgusting.”

All members of the Spellman family were sitting upright, silently watching them, all with similar thrilled expressions on their faces.

_Shit_. Zelda had totally forgotten they were even there.

This couldn’t get any more mortifying. She was also _painfully_ aware of how turned on she was. And Marie was just sitting there, _smirking_ , while Zelda was being silently judged by her entire family.

“Safe to say,” Sabrina began as she plopped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. “You’re _totally_ paying for my therapy, Aunt Zee.”

Ambrose chuckled. “Freud would have had a field day with this one.”

Hilda scowled at them. “ _Oi_ , where are your manners? Leave them alone.”

“Auntie, you never _taught_ us any manners,” Ambrose pointed out, making Hilda half-heartedly throw a Milk Dud at him. It missed his head by an inch, making him gawk at her and Sabrina burst out laughing.

“ _Oh, for Satan’s sake_ ,” Zelda managed to husk out through her embarrassment.

Marie arched an eyebrow at the family’s hysterics but couldn’t help but chuckle along with them.

Glancing to her right, she was thrilled to notice the blush on Zelda’s cheeks. Not being able to restrain herself, Marie leaned forward and pressed a small peck to Zelda’s neck, reveling in the sharp intake of breath that came as a result.

If Sabrina could roll her eyes any further into her skull, she would. But there was a pleased little grin on her face as she observed how her usually aloof aunt bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling and placed her hand lovingly on Marie’s thigh.

Maybe her aunt _did_ smile.

Maybe she only needed the right person to come along and remind her how.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always - comments and kudos are always most appreciated <333


End file.
